In The Spiraling Heat Of The Moment
by Just Maritza
Summary: June 2009, DQMW Challenge 5 - When sparks flies within Colorado Springs, particularly among Michaela and Hank, and even Horace. First pic, Olive is sewing, Michaela looks surprised. Second pic, angry Hank and shocked Horace carrying packages.


******Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E. I just love to borrow and have fun writing them. LOL!

* * *

**In The Spiraling Heat of the Moment**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**June 16, 2009**

_**June 2009, DQMW Challenge 5 – When sparks flies within Colorado Springs, particularly among Michaela and Hank—even Horace. First picture is of Michaela looking puzzled with Olive sewing in the quilting circle and the other Hank looks angry and Horace looks at him in shock carrying packages.**_

"Honestly, Sully and I are not courting." Michaela trying in vain to convince the woman in the quilting circle and herself, "He's just a good friend helping me out because of the children. He's known them all their lives, like family, I suppose looking out for them."

"Mm-hmmm," let out a skeptical Olive continuing her task of sewing. The other women followed suit.

"Really…!" Michaela insisted.

Olive looking up incredulously, "Dr. Mike...who you think you're fooling? The whole town knows you and Sully have got something goin' on."

"What are you implying?" Now she was annoyed for Olive's implication, that she and Sully were more than just friends. "We've done nothing improper."

"So, why don't you tell us what really happened at Willow's Creek," and with a smirk, "You folks came back mighty chumming."

"I can't believe this." Michaela got up plopping the sewing material from her hand onto her seat. "I'm appalled at all of you for such insinuations. I thought we were friends," and with that, she huffed and puffed all the way across the meadow, leaving clouds of dust behind.

Back at the quilting circle, the woman laughed and laughed seeing their naïve friend fumed. They couldn't help themselves, though feeling a bit of shame. It was just a plot to get Dr. Mike to admit her hidden feelings for Sully. Ever since the two of them returned from their trip, they have been inseparable, but neither was willing to admit that they were more than friends. They each sought the other, each thinking they were being discreet; but the town _knew_ in wanting to give them a little push hoping to see a wedding between the two most opposite and obstinate individuals who can't seem to be apart from each other. It was obvious the two were destined to be together, but they were taking way too long to take the next step and actually start courting.

"Hank, you see Dr, Mike?" inquired Horace carrying a bunch of packages for the town's female doctor.

"Yeah, what about?" sneered, a fuming Hank.

"I got here these very important packages full of medicine and stuff for her." Hank didn't utter another syllable, but instead picked up his bottle for a swallow fueling his anger even further.

"Hank—Dr. Mike—you said you saw her?"

"Saw her over at that quilting mumble jumble circle by the church?"

"Thanks, Hank," and proceed to leave.

"You can thank me with givin' me my package."

"Sorry, Hank, it ain't come in yet. I'll recheck it again for ya.."

"Let me see those packages!" Hank ordered.

"Huh? I...I can't do that Hank. These packages belong to Dr. Mike."

"Well, I know one of those packages is for my girls."

"Your girls?"

"Yeah, you know...medicine for their _female problem_."

"Well, they wouldn't be getting sick if they weren't being forced into entertaining men."

"Just give me my package you sorry a** for a broom stick and get the h*** outta my face or you'll be meeting up with my fist head on!"

"S…s…s…sorry, n…no can do. You'll …h…have to get it from Dr. Mike once I give these packages to her, the rightful owner. 'S…sides, I…I wouldn't know which package is that medicine in."

"I'm telling you one of them is mine!"

"And I…I…said I can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Dr. Mike." He was inching away from the threatening seething man about to run if need be, not wanting another run in with Hank's fist." The sooner I...I find her, the sooner you can get your package from her." The poor guy was now off running and picking up pace, looking back to see if the barkeep was hot on his trail.

"You get back here Horace and give me my package!" he roared. The lanky telegraph operator was already passing the clinic, when Hank thrust the half empty bottle he was consuming across one of the mercantile pole. It wasn't a package for his girls he was really after, though of course the girl's needed that medicine Michaela ordered. It was from his son Zack he had been eager to hear from whom he hadn't heard from since being sent off to that art school in Denver—but, he didn't care—so he thought.

"Hank!—what in tar nation, are you trying to do to my store? Trying to tear it down?" fumed Loren, having run out from his business with a raised broom in hand, ready to put it to good use over his foul mouth, hot tempered, and brazen friend's head.

'Leave me alone ol' man," Hank hissed. "And Git outta my way! You think you can beat the crap out of me with your stick?" and stormed passed him off the porch shoving him in the process, leaving the shop owner opened mouth. Loren muttered his usual curses, and stormed back into his establishment barking at anyone crossing his pass.

Horace encounter an enraged Dr. Mike leaving the edge of the meadow heading towards most likely her clinic, and kept paced trampling alongside her.

"Dr. Mike, I finally got them packages for ya that you've been inquiring after—see," offering them to her.

Not stopping entirely, she uncharacteristically snatched the packages out of his long fingered hands and continued on her march, mumbling a, "Thank you," leaving him stunned to stare after her. Into her clinic she stormed, slamming the door behind her, causing the townsfolk on the street to look on in shocked and mumbling among themselves—coming up with what could had possibly made their lady doctor fly off the handle.

Horace continued on to his office feeling a bit glum before it turned into irritation, as he snarled his afternoon greeting to the jovial Reverend heading back to his church. Rev. Timothy Johnson in turn temporarily took offense, but decided to take it in stride figuring it really wasn't directed at him, and attempted to continue on his merry way. Still yet, he couldn't help feeling a bit miff and curtly greeted the ladies in the quilting circle, putting a momentary damper in their joyous laughter over Michaela's teed off predicament.

"Well, I never!" cried Olive put out," and continued on being amused with the ladies.

Sully annoyed with the Reverend's lack of good cheer as he crossed him, happened upon the quilting circle in progress from having come out of the woods behind the church.

"Afternoon Ladies," hope rising as he looked around for Michaela, s_adly, _not finding her.

The ladies all had contained themselves somewhat their laughter after Dr. Mike, up, and left them in a furious storm, each trying to stifle a laugh still attempting to escape till there were light sighs and giggles among themselves. Gasps now leaked from them as they saw who pleasantly graced their presence.

"Did I interrupt you ladies from something amusing?" and tugged at his shirt in an attempt to cover his somewhat exposed chest from the top opening.

"No…well yes…but it's only for us womenfolk's to hear," Olive supplied with a little snigger herself among the amusing murmurs all eying the enigmatic strapping man.

"Oh…uh…well then…carry on." and began awkwardly heading towards town. He couldn't help but to think they were laughing at him and maybe now staring at his back side with the way a couple of them visually tore through his clothes, leaving him feeling vulnerable. Now he knew what women must feel being intimately scrutinized.

Perhaps it was the daisies held in his hand that brought on their exuberant laughter and glances. A bunch of them he'd keenly picked up for Dr. Mike to pretty up her clinic just as she loves to do at times. He knew that they were her favorite the way she would pick at them when they were out testing Willow's Creek. He didn't want to admit it, and though the trip was frustrating for him at the beginning, he was glad they had made the trip together. He now felt certain she would be very important in his future, exactly how, he wasn't sure, but for now, he would take things slowly, maybe he can entice her to go get a bite to eat. _She gotta take a break from working all morning sometimes, right?—_assuming her reason for her absentee from the group. The lady doc often forgets to eat so he was pretty sure she wouldn't object to accompanying him over to Grace's Café. They would be just two good friends having lunch together. Nothing more, _right?_

"I'm sure you'll find Dr. Mike over at her clinic," shouted Olive. "And tell her we ain't meant any harm—just having a little fun," and the giggles resumed more boisterous. He continued on ignoring them wondering what they could have possibly said to cause his precious friend not to be among them today.

Having hurled the packages onto the examining table, Michaela frantically paced back and forth in the safety of her clinic, steam still brewing from her head.

"The nerves of those women—how dare them?"

After having thumped the floor a few times, she stopped short in front of her window, and began to indulge in the breeze rushing in as well as allowing the sun's beams to wash over her, calming her unusual fragile nerve. Soon she grinned, knowing that there was truth to what the women were saying. _Yes, something did happen out in the woods, but not in the way, the women were suggesting._

Now that she thought about it, she overacted_. No, they couldn't really be implying that Sully and I slept together. Did they?_ Well, they did, sort of….but not in the way they were trying to make it seem to rile her up—and they succeeded in getting a rise out of her. _Oh, how foolish I can be, letting my emotions get the best of me._

Peaking out her window, she caught Sully at a distance carrying daisies stopping in front of the quilting circle—a most delightful smile carved her lovely face, forgetting her anger and wondering if he was coming her way with those flowers for her, thus, began to straighten her appearance even dabbing a little rose water she kept in her medicine cabinet. A knock was heard at the door.

"My, he is fast," and she sprinted over to the door, halted, taking in a couple of breaths so as to not appear too eager to see her beloved friend Sully. She opened the door and…. only to be gravely disappointed by her arrogant seething neighbor from across the street. What was she thinking? Something had to be done concerning her emotions about a certain mountain man. Michaela put on her best professional face knowing it was still solemn, to head on with the pungent barkeep.

"What can I do for you Hank?"

"Oh-no, not you too, I ain't done nothin' to cause you any grief today. So knock if off and gimme my package, and I'll be gittin' outta ya way."

Michaela suddenly soften her face a little, feeling a bit of shame for her negative reaction to him realizing he was there on a medical call for his girls. "Just a moment Hank, I need to check and make sure it's the medicine you've been asking for the girls," and ushered him in.

After a few moments going through her packages, she came up empty handed.

"I'm sorry Hank, the medicine isn't here. Maybe Horace forgot to include it with my packages."

"That's alright," he too softened up a bit seeing her relax, and took a puff from his cigar, "I'll just go over to Horace." Then he began to retrieve with a slump over his shoulders.

"But Hank—Wait! There's a package here from Zack's art school. Horace must have mistakenly added it to my packages."

At that, Hank eagerly swirled around about to snatch the package out of her hand and thought better of it. "May I have it…_please_?" and he smiled, not at all his sinister smile this time.

Michaela was pleased to see the sudden positive change in his demeanor since his son left for that art school. He had been roaming through town for weeks in a fowl mood since. She held the package up to him and he greedily snatched it anyway, tearing at it. _Well, at least he said please. _Then she watched in amazement as his eyes brimmed with contained tears, then a couple of them escaped, not sad ones but joyous ones.

"I gathered it's good news."

"Yeah, good news, look what Zack drew me!" he proudly displayed a portrait of he and his son's head sketch side by side contently and a small note. "And he wants to me to come out for Thanksgiving. He don't hate his pa," emotions cracking his voice as he genuinely smiled.

"Oh, that's such wonderful news," overflowing with her own emotions seeing the usually hot temper man's joy. I'm so happy for you," and suddenly Michaela was lifted up into a swirling jubilee embrace.

After knocking for sometime, and suddenly hearing joyous shouts, Sully proceeded to open the clinic door gently…only for his heart to_ stop_ and he dropped the partially crushed daisies to the ground in shocked. Hank caught Sully retreating, and put Michaela down.

"You ain't saw me being all caught up in here," eying him ferociously before taking his precious art work and walked passed him, thrusting him against the door. Sully caught his meaning about him spreading gossip, but Hank ought to know better about him having always mining his own business and this is one awkwardmoment he didn't care to know. He was about to continue on his way too, when Michaela caught his arm. Sully, paused feeling her warmth coursed through his veins towards his shattering heart. He didn't want to know what was going on between her and the barkeeper—the beat of his heart now thumping away fiercely uncertain how to deal with what he saw.

"Sully, Hank finally received something from Zack," and proceeded to explain enthusiastically, unaware of his little jealousy.

Sully silently sighed deeply, berating himself with thinking she and Hank had a thing going on. Well, he knew Hank obviously has an eye on her, so he didn't trust him—but what about her? Is it possible she… _Nah…not with a vulgar and insensitive brute like him_, and then he wondered if he himself had a chance, but doubted it.

"Are those flowers for me? She coyly beamed him; making his heart skipped a beat.

"Uh…yeah, I just thought you might like them to brighten up the clinic. Sorry, they just fell out of my hand trying to open the door. "An outright lie, but he just couldn't tell her he wanted to throttle Hank for having his arms around his dear friend and swinging her around. He bent to retrieve the flowers and handed them to her—hands' momentarily touching igniting sparks. "They might be a little crushed at the stems," and he said it with a little nervous boyish grin.

"Thank you, Sully," she warmly accepted close to her heart. "They're lovely."

"So, uh…you wanna go grab a bit to eat."

"Sure," of course she wanted to. She always looked forward to his wonderful company. "Let me just go put these in water. I am rather famished."

"Good, he answered gleefully, further sporting his dimpled smile that had Michaela swooning.

After a few minutes, Sully offered his arm to her and she gladly took it, feeling closer to him already. Together they walked out into the promising sunshine towards Grace's Café, basking in their sprouting and swelling closeness.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully enjoyed the story. Please feel free to PM me or leave comments here or on the DQMW Forum. I appreciate helpful critic with explanations to why something did or didn't work. Is my writing getting better? **


End file.
